


Toasted Marshmallows

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonfires, Camping, Confessing love, Eruriren - Freeform, Eruriren-tober 2018, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, annual camping trips, minor background character death prior to fic, subtle sexual context, you know what they did but you don't see it happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Erwin hasn't been to the campgrounds in three years, will everything be as he left it?





	Toasted Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> I decided to write something for [Eruriren-tober Prompt](http://erurirenevents.tumblr.com/post/178520300898/october-will-be-eruriren-tober-we-decided-to-put) Day 14: Bonfire
> 
> It's not very long, but I wanted to do something for my favorite boys, I hope it's alright!!
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to Erwin! There's no mention of his birthday in this but it's the 14th so...  
> (Erwin's birthday is a special day for me XD)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> <3

 Erwin smiled as he pulled his pickup truck into the campground, memories of his childhood and the weeks spent in this park flowing through his mind as he made his way slowly over the narrow gravel road, looking for his campsite.

It had been a few years since he has been here, yet everything was exactly the same, as though frozen in time with happy memories.

Erwin and his father had gone camping every Summer of his childhood, they would set up the small tent just as Erwin was doing now, blow up the air mattress for the two of them and collect some sticks in the nearby woods for the fire pit. In Erwin’s opinion, the last week of Summer when they would come out here to the park was the best week of the year and he would look forward to it for months, a tradition he gladly took part in long after his friends deemed it uncool to go camping with your parents.

 

This was the first time Erwin had been back since his father had passed three years ago, it was hard without him; the drive over the highway lonely and the memories painful, but it would make Erwin’s father happy to know he was continuing the tradition.

Erwin wondered if the usually families were still around, or if everyone still got together for the evening bonfire. He always loved the bonfire, where the adults would sit around with a few drinks while the children would roast marshmallows on sticks or play spotlight in the woods nearby.

He was too old now to run around with the children, at 24 he wasn’t much younger than his father had been the first time they had come here to camp, though the thought of mingling with the adults was mildly terrifying to him. He wondered if he would see Levi and Eren again, the two had become his best friends over their summers together and his favorite part of each trip; seeing them again would make this week much easier.

 

Erwin had met Levi his first time in the park, it had been the younger boys first time camping as well and he seemed so out of place in the wilderness. He was tiny, much smaller than Erwin despite there being only two years in the difference. He was quiet and pale, didn’t like to get dirty, and kept to himself mostly. Erwin had offered him a toasted marshmallow from his stick at the bonfire that night, it had taken a few attempts and his father’s patient guidance but he had finally toasted one too perfection; slightly bubbled on the top with a golden brown crust hardened around the gooey center.

Levi had given him a weird look but accepted nonetheless, Erwin still remembered how Levi’s eyes lit up in wonder as he tasted the melted treat. It was an instant friendship, the younger boy still tentative and quiet at first but by the end of the week it was as though they had been friends for years; making plans for when they came back the next year.

 

Eren had been at the bonfire that first night as well, though the toddler never strayed far from his mother’s side, other than to steal untoasted marshmallows from the unattended bags. Erwin had given him one of his toasted marshmallows too, the little boys face lighting up with glee as he made a mess with the melted candy before his older brother, Zeke, huffed and led Erwin and Levi away.   

It wasn’t until a couple years later that Eren began tagging along, following Zeke everywhere like a lost puppy in hero worship of his older brother. Erwin and Levi hadn’t minded Eren tagging along, soon even letting him when Zeke wasn’t even with them; he was cute with his giant green eyes and sense of wonder over everything they did. Before long he was considered a friend rather than just a little kid that followed them around the campgrounds, the six year age gap didn’t exist in the park.

 

Erwin made his way through the campsite as the sun was going down, the familiar smell of campfire swirling around him, the sound of music and laughter filtering through the trees as he made his way closer to the source.

It was like he never left, crowds of campers gathered around the large bonfire, some toasting wieners or marshmallows, some sitting around chatting, some dancing together. There were less children than there had been years ago but the atmosphere as though nothing had changed.

Erwin smiled as he walked around the bonfire, nodding politely to the people he passed, only vaguely recognizing some of them. He felt disappointment rising as he circled around the fire without seeing anyone he knew well enough to speak with. Perhaps things had changed in his three years away.

 

“Erwin?” A deep voice caught his attention and his head snapping up to scout out the source. He scanned the faced around him until his eyes finally locked with large green ones.

“Eren? Is that you?” Erwin asked in disbelief.

Eren was 18 now, all the childishness in his features gone, leaving way for the gorgeous man that was walking towards him. He had grown since Erwin had seen him, their heights almost the same as Eren threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I missed you!” Eren said.

“Me too,” Erwin said, running his hand over Eren’s back.

“Look who decided to show,” a voice, unmistakably Levi cut through the moment as the two parted to look to the shorter man with matching smiles.

“You’re here too!” Erwin said, watching the stoic man’s lip twitch slightly as stepped towards them, his arms out for a hug.

 

 

It was like nothing had changed, the three fell into step as though it was like every other summer they had shared together; sitting by the bonfire with marshmallows slowly roasting on their sticks, chatting about everything, nothing, and anything in between.

Eren and Levi were as beautiful as Erwin remembered, his eyes raking over them as they led him to a good spot by the fire. Levi was still short, he hadn’t grown since he was fourteen years old, but he was no less gorgeous than Eren. Both so different; Levi with his pale skin and inky black hair, Eren’s golden tan and hair a soft brown, yet to Erwin the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

Erwin had missed them more than he had even realized, three long years without seeing them, even though their visits had been only one week at a time, they were dearer to him than any other friends he had made in his lifetime.

 

 

The fire had begun to die down, the crowd of people beginning to thin, the three of them had made their way onto the ground with their backs against the log; enjoying the cool evening air. Erwin sat in the middle with Eren and Levi on each side, their heads rested comfortably against his shoulders.

 

“We missed you,” Eren said, breaking the silence.

“I missed you both too,” Erwin smiled, “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“You’re here now,” Levi said, lifting his head to look up into Erwin’s eyes.

“And if either of you think you’re leaving without a contact number this time you have another thing coming!” Eren demanded.

“That was awfully stupid of us wasn’t it?” Erwin said.

“Very stupid,” Levi agreed.

“You know what else was stupid? You two not dating because you wanted to spare my feelings,” Eren said and Erwin felt the heat rise in his face.

 

He couldn’t deny the crush he had harboured for Levi for most of his teenage years, it was almost as obvious as the crush Eren had on the both of them. Eren had been much too young for Erwin or Levi to have any feelings other than fondness for him, but Erwin still couldn’t act on feelings for Levi for fear of hurting the younger boy or upsetting the friendship the three of them had shared.

While his feelings for Levi had resurfaced in the few hours they had spent together, Erwin also felt a growing attraction for Eren. He was the same as he had always been yet so different now that he was grown, not to mention absolutely stunning since he had filled out and grown into his ears.

 

“That wasn’t the only reason,” Levi said, his cheeks looking a little flushed in the light of the fire.

“No? What else was there?” Eren asked as Erwin and Levi glanced at each other shyly.

“It just wasn’t time yet,” Erwin said.

“Yet,” Eren repeated, “What about now?” he asked.

“Now?” Erwin asked, eyes moving from Eren to Levi, torn between wanting them both and not wanting to ruin his relationship with either.

 at

“Because we’ve discussed how we feel about you, and what we would do if you came back to us,” Levi said, leaning in to kiss Erwin’s other cheek.

“The both of you?” Erwin asked in shock.

“Is that a problem?” Levi smirked, sharing a glance with Eren before both looking back at Erwin, waiting for his answer.

“Definitely not,” Erwin said, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them in to kiss them both.

 

 

 

Erwin woke the next morning in his tent; walls damp with morning dew, the smell of the bonfire sticking to his skin and clothes, the sound of birds singing and people laughing at nearby campsites filling the air, and two warm bodies pressed tightly into his own.

He never dreamed this was how things would turn out; two beautiful men sleeping peacefully in his arms after a night of passion and promises for the future. It had never occurred to him that meeting Eren and Levi at a bonfire all those years ago would lead to something like this, but he would be forever thankful that the bonfire had brought them together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think <3
> 
> You can fine me on tumblr at
> 
> [Soapy0-0](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soapy0-0) 


End file.
